Soy tu yo
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Duke Debblin tutor legal de Joey Wheleer cometió un fraude para salvar al joven rubio. Pero ahora Joey no esta dispuesto a que se lleven a su tutor a la cárcel así que decide hablar con el misterioso Seto Kaiba... SetoxJoey, DukexPegasus *yaoi, mpreg*
1. Prologo

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad si no de su autor yo los tome prestados para este fic ^^

**Prologo  
**  
Definitivamente Joey Wheleer no creia que hubiera nadie suficientemente preparado en el mundo, como para digerir una noticia como la que su tutor legal su primo de 23 años Duke Debblin le acaba de dar. Estaban en la ruina. En la calle.

El joven de 16 años se acababa de enterar que cuando sus padre murieron habían dejado la empresa prácticamente en bancarrota, la casa hipotecada y menos de 10 mil dólares en el banco.

Durante todo ese año Duke intento en vano salvar las finanzas de la familia, pero fue imposible, estas terminaron por ceder. No tenían un céntimo en sima y embargarían la casa.

Eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que Duke en un intento estúpido y desesperado por salvar las empresas Wheleer había recurrido a ciertos negocios fraudulentos.

Había robado directo a la competencia Las empresas informáticas "Kaiba" ahora Maximillian Pegasus el tutor de Seto Kaiba el huérfano heredero de las empresas Kaiba, quería meter preso a Duke.

Joey se sentía muy culpable, después de todo si Duke se había atrevido a robar había sido en un intento estúpido de protegerlo a el, de darle todo lo que sus insensatos padres le habían negado. Tenia que haber alguna forma de impedir que arrestaran a Duke y que por consecuencia el acabara en un orfelinato se decía a si mismo Joey. La respuesta le llego ese mismo día en el periódico.

_"Esta noche la fiesta de antifaces de Informáticas Kaiba."_

Joey sonrió, correcto, si el joven lograba entrar solo tendría que conseguir al tal Seto Kaiba y convencerlo de que hablara con Pegasus, para que no pusiera la querella contra Duke. Kaiba podría convencer a su tutor después de todo según sabia Joey, seto Kaiba tenia 23 años así que era mayor de edad, aunque quien supervisara todo el imperio fuera Pegasus, se decía que Seto Kaiba, estaba mas interesado en otras cosas¿que cosas? eso era un misterio. Con decisión Joey se levanto de su cama, fue a su ropero y busco el disfraz y el antifaz que compro para una fiesta de Halloween el año anterior, pero a la cual no fue debido a la muerte de sus padres.  
**  
Continuara...**


	2. Capitulo 1: La fiesta de antifaces

**Capitulo 1: La fiesta de antifaces.  
**

Vestido con los antiguos caballeros Jedy's y con un antifaz negro Joey Wheleer se las arreglo para escurrirse dentro de la fiesta de Halloween de informáticas Kaiba, fácilmente y con todo el ingenio de sus 16 años.

Pero una vez dentro Joey se dio cuenta de su gran estupidez. Todos llevaban antifaces y disfraces, así que jamás podría reconocer a Seto Kaiba y pensándolo bien, ni siquiera sabia si Kaiba iría a esa fiesta.

Y no tendría forma de saberlo a menos que se quedara asta las doce de la noche, hora en la que se suponía que todo el mundo se quitara las mascaras.

Pero el no se podía quedar asta las doce de la noche o al quitarse el antifaz reconocerían a un Wheleer y las cosas se pondrían bastante feas.

Derrotado Joey decidió salir de ese lugar cuando al virarse choco con un hombre vestido casi igual que el. Pero en vez de llevar ropas de Padawan, como Joey, las llevaba de maestro.

Joey llevaba la trenza que se supone llevaban los Padawan, el hombre tenia el cabello largo (asta los hombros) como lo usaban muchos de los maestros Jedy, según contaba la historia. A través de las ropas se podía entre ver un cuerpo espectacular, así como el pelo castaño se veía suave y reluciente, en pocas palabras tentador. Entre el antifaz del otro hombre se podían distinguir unos preciosos ojos azules.

-Mi joven Padawan, pensé que estabas perdido.

Bromeo el hombre con una voz seductora que nunca antes en su joven vida Joey había oído.

-----

Seto Kaiba se había estado muriendo de aburrimiento asta el momento en que vio a un hombre vestido en la misma línea que el, pero en vez de maestro Jedy andaba de Padawan. Le llamo la atención y al fijarse bien, vio que era un hombre un poco mas bajo que el, con un cuerpo esbelto y firme, precioso para ser un hombre. El pelo del hombre era rubio, como mechones del mismo sol y cuando se dirigió asía el, se quedo fascinado por los ojos amarillos que lo miraban a través del antifaz.

Seto quería ver la casa del otro muchacho y se pregunto a quien diablo se le ocurrió la regla de usar antifaces asta las doce de la noche, después se gruño mentalmente "A ti mismo idiota".

Al ver que el otro hombre lo miraba con curiosidad en vez de contestar Seto creyó que lo mandarria al diablo, pero al hombre quien Seto deducía debía de ser mas joven que el, le brillaron los ojos con una sonrisa e izo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

-Lo siento maestro, solo andaba revisado los alrededores, asegurándome de que no fuera a andar algún sith cerca.

Dijo el joven hombre y Seto creyó que en su vida nunca había oído una voz mas rica y hermosa. Seto se sorprendió por un momento al parecer a alguien le fascinaba tanto las historias de Star Wars como a el en su niñez.

-Mi joven aprendiz me podrías decir tu nombre, es que tu atolondrado maestro lo a olvidado.

-Llámeme simplemente Anakin, maestro. Pero ahora usted tendrá que perdonar a su joven y nuevo padawan y recordarle su nombre.

-Obi Wan.

Improviso Seto, sin querer que el hombre supiera quien era el en realidad.

-----

Joey se intento convencer a si mismo de que no acaba de mentir después de todo solo era un juego de nombres.

-Espero que la fuerza te aya acompañado en tu exploración y no encontraras ningún Sith mi joven Padawan.

Joey rió ante el comentario del otro hombre, a decir verdad se la estaba pasando muy bien con esas bromitas, era bueno encontrar a alguien que supiera tanto sobre los caballeros Jedy como el mismo.

-Uno o dos maestro, pero la fuerza estuvo de mi lado.

Le contesto Joey.

-¿Bailamos Anakin?

Joey analizo la propuesta por un segundo, pero no vio nada de malo en ella solo era un poco de rock y no le vendría mar un poco de distracción para olvidar su fracaso.

-Claro Obi Wan.

Asesto Joey y tomo la mano que el hombre le tendía. Se dirigieron juntos a la pista de baile y justo cuando se preparaban para empezar a bailar, la música cambio a una suave balada. Las parejas se apretaron y empezaron a bailar la suave música.

Sin otra opción Joey asesto la mano que "Obi Wan" le ponía en la cintura y se dejo apretar casi indecentemente por el hombre quien le puso la mano muy cerca del trasero.

Extrañamente ese descaro le gusto mucho a Joey y le dio la confianza necesaria para recostar la cara en el pecho del hombre agradeciendo mentalmente su antifaz que no le permitía ver a "Obi Wan" su sonrojo.

-----

Mientras apretaba al esbelto hombre contra si, sentía el respingoso y esponjoso trasero bajo su mano y los cuerpos acoplándose a la perfección, el uno al otro Seto no tubo duda sobre donde acabaría esa noche para ambos.

-Me encanta esa canción.

Le dijo a "Anakin". "Anakin" alzo la cabeza y sus ojos amarillos lo miraron sorprendida, para a continuación sonreír.

-Es una de mis favoritas.

Le confeso "Anakin". Pero Seto no le presto atención estaba mas concentrado viendo los labios de "Anakin", se veían tan tentadores.

No lo pensó simplemente se inclino y unió sus labios con los otros. Sintió el suspiro anhelante de "Anakin" contra sus labios y como este abría la boca para darle aseso a ella. La lengua de Seto exploro asta el ultimo punto en la boca de "Anakin"con deleite.

-----

Joey se aferró a los hombres de "Obi Wan" mientras sentía sus piernas temblándole. Por la fuerza, lo habían besado otras veces pero nunca de la forma en que "Obi Wan" lo asía. Miro a "Obi Wan" confundido cuando este se separo de el, pero "Obi Wan" le sonrió y le dijo:

-Acompáñame a mi oficina.

Puede que fuera virgen pero Joey sabia lo que pasaría si acudía a esa oficina. Pero en vez de asustarle la idea le gusto y asintió.

Ya que estaba en la ruina, Duke nunca le podría conseguir un buen matrimonio así que antes de terminar en un orfanato se aseguraría de disfrutar la vida, se prometió Joey.

Dejo que "Obi Wan" lo guiara fuera del salón de fiesta y lo llevara asta un despacho. Joey silbo bajo al verlo.

-Bonito despacho ¿es el tuyo?

Le pregunto Joey, "Obi Wan" se encogió de hombros.

-Cuando ando por aquí, si.

Joey sonrió sin comprender la respuesta y acercándose a "Obi Wan" le quito el antifaz.

Se quedo impresionado, nunca había visto tanta belleza junta en otro hombre. "Obi Wan" dirigió su mano a su cara, pero Joey se puso la mano en el antifaz y negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa picara.

-Tienes que esperar a la tercera campana de las doce.

-----

Al parecer tendría que esperar a las doce para ver la cara de "Anakin" pensó Seto con desesperación y inclinándose asía "Anakin" tomo los tiernos labios en los suyos.

Entre besos y carisias Seto sentó a "Anakin" sobre su escritorio mientras la ropa, pasaba a quedar esparcida por todo el despacho.

No había tiempo para ternura o preliminares ya se podrían brindar ternura en otro momento, ahora se sentía demasiado de muy excitados ambos como para esperar. Seto se acomodo entre las piernas de su misterioso amante presa del urgente deseo.

-----

Al sentir a "Obi Wan" acomodándose entre sus piernas Joey gimió y las enrosco en la cintura de este. Sin saber muy bien lo que quería pero sabiendo que necesitaba algo mas y dejándose llevar por el instinto.

-Por favor...lo...necesito...

Decía Joey incoherentemente pidiendo mas pues la sensación de las dos erecciones frotándose la una contra la otra lo estaban volviendo loco.

-----

Seto hizo parase a su misterioso amante del escritorio y poniéndolo de espalda a el y asiéndolo inclinarse casi en un ángulo de 60 grados sobre el escritorio le ordeno que separara las piernas.

El mas joven no dudo en obedecer y posicionándose de una sola envestida lo penetro.

Seto simio abriendo los ojos dividido entre el placer de sentirse enclaustrado en esas apretadas paredes y la impresión de descubrir que su misterioso y apasionado amante era virgen.

-----

Al sentirse penetrado tan brusca y fuertemente Joey se quedo sin aire al sentir su virginidad rota tan inesperadamente. Permaneció unos segundos que le parecieron años sin respirar, pudo sentir como algunos hilitos de sangre corrían entre sus muslos.

-Lo siento no sabia que eras...

Trato de disculparse "Obi Wan" y retroceder.

-No te muevas por favor.-Le pidió casi le rogó Joey.- Si te mueves ahora me lastimaras mas, además se que se que no lo entiendes pero necesito que lleguemos al final.

Le rogó Joey.

-----

Bueno tenia que arelar las cosas se dijo Seto.

-Relájate y el dolor se te pasara.

Le aseguro Seto, se impresiono de ver que "Anakin" trataba de obedecerlo con toda sus fuerzas y con una sonrisa de ternura decidió ayudarlo así que tomando el miembro de Joey en su mano y lo empezó a masajear. A pesar del dolor el placer poco a poco empezó a hacer presa de Joey, quien gemía bajito, solo cuando se movió buscando mas Seto empezó a embestir dentro de su misterioso amante buscando la próstata de este.

-----

Joey nunca había sentido algo mejor en su vida, por instinto comenzó a moverse al mismo ritmo que le imprimía "Obi Wan".

Era una delicia, sentir aquel enorme miembro moviéndose e su interior, tocando ese placentero punto en su interior y la mano de "Obi Wan" en su miembro lo estaba llevando a la locura, echo la cabeza asía tras con un gemido apasionado y "Obi Wan" ataco su cuello succionándolo, lamiéndolo y besándolo.

-----

Seto sintió el miembro de su "Anakin" endurecerse en sus manos y supo que su amante estaba apunto de correrse así que incremento el ritmo de su mano y recibió en ella la semilla de su amante a la vez que este gemía con fuerza. Al sentir como las cálidas y estrechas paredes lo apretaban Seto echo la cabeza atrás y se vino en el interior de "Anakin" con un fuerte gemido.

-----

Joey se recostó contra "Obi Wan" presa del relax que le había producido el orgasmo. No se resistió cuando "Obi Wan" lo arrastro con el a la mullida alfombra de la oficina. Ni tampoco se resistió cuando Wan le quito el antifaz.

-----

Al quitarle la mascara el chico se le hizo extrañamente conocido, pero mas nada.

Además era tan hermoso que Seto no le presto atención a ese echo. Pero además de hermoso, su rostro era increíblemente joven.

-¿Que edad tienes "Anakin"?

Sabia que así como el no se llamaba Obi Wan el joven no se llamaba Anakin, pero no tenia otro nombre con que llamarlo, era el nombre que el joven le había dado.

-----

Presa aun de el efecto pos-orgasmico, Joey contesto sin pensar en nada a la respuesta de su "Obi Wan".

-16.

-¿16? Eres muy joven para trabajar aquí.

Solo cuando "Obi Wan" hizo ese comentario Joey se dio cuenta de la metida de pata que acaba de cometer.

-Vine con mi padre, trabaja en el área de servicio al cliente.

Improviso Joey con una sonrisa, besando los labios de su primer amante.

-----

-Eres hermoso "Anakin". ¿Pero cual es tu verdadero nombre?

-No mas que tu Wan. ¿Qué edad tienes?

Fe la pregunta del joven ignorando la del. Seto suspiro pero le contesto.

-23.

Le contesto Seto acariciando la espalda del chico recostado contra su pecho.

-¿A Que te dedicas?

Le pregunto "Anakin" con un bostezo. Seto sonrió antes de responder.

-Soy el dueño de esto.

-----

Medio adormilado como estaba Joey tardo un momento en digerir las palabras de "Obi Wan". Al hacerlo alzo su cabeza de golpe sorprendido.

-¿Eres Seto Kaiba?

Casi grito sorprendido. Kaiba asintió con una sonrisa. Joey se sentó de golpe dividido entre el miedo y la sorpresa.

Pero se arrepintió de inmediato al sentir el corrientazo que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal. Se dejo ir para atrás con un gemido de dolor. Seto Kaiba rió suavemente.

-Acabas de perder tu virginidad pequeño tonto, tómatelo con mas calma.

-----

Seto no pudo evitar reír al ver el mohín que hizo, "Anakin". Vio como el chico se volvía a sentar esta vez con mas calma y el también lo hizo. Se estiro para acariciar a el joven, pero este retrocedió.

-No, no me toques, por favor.

Seto lo miro impresionado al ver que el chico estaba asustado.

-¿Que te sucede¿Por que estas asustado?

Le pregunto preocupado. El otro negó con la cabeza.

-Tu no entiendes eres un maldito Kaiba, eres Seto Kaiba, jamás debí entregarte mi virginidad, es mas jamás debí de acostarme contigo.

Dijo "Anakin" nervioso buscando su ropa. Creyendo entender lo que le sucedía Seto se levanto también y comenzó a vestirse, al terminar, se acerco al tembloroso joven y lo ayudo a terminar con su ropa.

-"Anakin", no tienes que preocuparte por nada, tu padre no perderá su empleo por lo que paso aquí hoy.

-----

Joey ignoro lo que le dijo Seto y trato de alejarse de el, pero Seto lo volvió a sostener.

-Por favor suéltame.

Le rogó Joey tembloroso.

-Ana...

-No me llames Anakin, no lo hagas, por que ese no es mi maldito nombre.

Rugió Joey furioso.

-Entonces dime tu verdadero nombre.

-Por favor no me preguntes mas-Le grito Joey apunto de llorar-Déjame ir, déjame ir.-Le rogó desesperado.

-De acuerdo, pero antes contéstame algo mi joven amante. ¿Te volveré a ver?

Le pregunto Seto. Joey prácticamente corrió a la puerta con su antifaz en la mano y antes de ponérselo miro a Seto y le contesto:

-Nunca.

Se puso su antifaz y prácticamente salió corriendo.

-----

Seto no entendía que le había pasado a "Anakin" o quien quiera que fuera el chico. Por que se había asustado tanto al saber quien era el. Había algo que no encajaba y Seto se prometió averiguar que era.

Y su misterioso amante se había equivocado en algo, por que claro que se volverían a ver, como que se llamaba Seto Kaiba. Y para empezar averiguaría quien era en realidad "Anakin".

Así que con resolución, se dirigió a su computador y lo prendió. Solo su computador y el de Maximilliam Pegasus el hermano de su difunta madre y su tutor y prácticamente su padre tenia aseso a la cámara de seguridad de su oficina. pues la de la seguridad de la empresa solo tenia del pasillo de afuera de su despacho, pero no la de dentro de su despacho o el de Maximillian, esa eran partes de las ventajas de ser el dueño o el tutor de este en el caso de Max.

Primero que nada, imprimió una foto de "Anakin" en la que se veía perfectamente su rostro, la cámara lo tomo en el preciso momento en que decía que nunca se volverían a ver.

Luego de eso guardo el video en un CD y lo borro de la memoria, tampoco era cosa de arriesgarse que Maximillian o algún jaker, pudiera ver sus actividades privadas.

Estaba guardando el CD que había metido en una cajita en la caja fuerte de su despacho, cuando la puerta de este se abrió, reconoció el disfraz de pirata de Maximillian, así que siguió con lo suyo sin prestarle mas atención.

Asta que este soltó una exclamación. Seto termino de serrar su caja fuerte y se viro asía Maximillian quien se había quitado su antifaz.

-¿Que te sucede?

Le pregunto y fue entonces de que se percato de que Max sostenía en sus manos la foto que había imprimidó de "Anakin".

-¿Lo conoces?-Le pregunto Seto extrañado.

-Nadie lo conoce personalmente, pero todo el mundo sabe quien es esa preciosidad de crió.-Dijo Maximillian con semblante serio-Es el único sobreviviente de la familia Wheleer. Joey Lucas Wheleer. ¿Que ases con una foto de el en tu poder Seto?-Inquirió Maximillian muy seriamente.

Seto se dirigió a su asiento y se dejo caer en el, ocultando la cara entre las manos. Así que por eso se había asustado su "Anakin" y había huido al saber quien era el. Si el chiquillo tenia muchos motivos para temerle. Ese chiquillo era el que había robado a su empresa.

- Seto Kaiba, Responde y rápido.

-Tío Max...

-Tío Max, nada, te e criado desde que tenias tres años Seto y nunca me as ocultado nada, no lo vas a hacer ahora. Dime por que tienes una foto de Joey Wheleer en tu poder, cuando sabes bien que su tutor es el responsable del fraude a estas empresas, jovencito.

-Tío me vas a matar.-Suspiro Seto y al ver la cara de Maximillian añadió-Me acabo de acostar con el muchacho.

- Seto Kaiba-Rugió Maximillian Pegasus-Tienes toda la razón del mundo, te voy a matar, ese mocoso solo tiene 16 años o algo así.

-Cálmate tío Max, no sabia quien era el chico, me dijo que se llamaba Anakin.-Dijo Seto frustrado.

-Explícame que paso y espero que sea una buena excusa Seto Kaiba o a pesar de tus 23 años te daré de verdugones en el trasero como cuando tenias 5 años.-Le juro Maximillian, provocando a pesar de todo una sonrisa en Seto, ante la amenaza de darle un par de nalgadas como si fuera un niño pequeño. Aunque sabia de alguien que si se merecía un par de nalgadas: Joey Wheleer.

Al terminar de contarle todo, Maximillian arqueo una ceja.

-Obvio que se aterro al enterarse quien eras tu, a pesar de todo es un niño. Puede que el chiquillo se aya aterrado Seto, pero Debblin no lo ara. Y tu...tu estas metido en un buen lió, por que además de menor de edad, el muchacho es una belleza si, pero eso no es lo que mas valioso lo ase, lo que mas valioso lo ase es que es un joven fértil. Si Seto no me mires así, tal y como estas pensando ese muchacho podría llevar ahora mismo a tu hijo en sus entrañas. ¿Que aras ahora Seto?

Maximillian sintió lastima de la turbación de Seto y no se sorprendió de la respuesta de este.

-Por ahora no demandar. Si Debblin va preso el chico va a un orfanato y antes debemos saber si esta en estado o no. De estarlo el fraude que cometió Debblin contra nosotros será una carta a nuestro favor. También quiero que le pongas vigilancia, quiero saber cada uno de sus movimientos no quiero que se acerque a ningún hombre mas, no quiero que se embarrase de otro y me achaque el muchachito a mi.

Maximillian suspiro y asintió, el sabia muy bien que el hijo de su difunta hermana podía ser despiadado, frió y asta cruel en muchas ocasiones tal y como lo fueron su cuñado y su propia hermana en los negocios, actitud que los llevó asta la sima y que había logrado que las empresas Kaiba fueran lo que hoy en día eran.

Pero si era cierto lo que se decía por hay y Joey Wheleer tenia el carácter de su progenitor, entonces las cosas se pondrían bastante feas, para Seto Kaiba.

**Continuara...**


	3. Capitulo 2: Atrapado

**angel of friendship**-Gracias

**Capitulo 2: Atrapado  
**  
Joey suspiro mientras se recostaba en el banquito del patio.

Estiro una mano y tomo una rosa de las muchas que había a su alrededor.

La miro algunos segundos antes de empezarle a arrancar los pétalos de forma distraída.

Estaba embarazado y Duke no estaba nada de contento con esa noticia. Se sentía agotado física y emocionalmente, la presión de que en cualquier momento las empresas Kaiba demandaran, se juntaba también al miedo de que Seto Kaiba descubriera que el era el misterioso "Anakin" y que llevaba en su vientre a su heredero.

Duke no sabia quien era el padre, Joey no se lo había querido decir, pues estaba segur de que si Duke descubría quien era el otro padre lo obligaría a abortar, Joey ya se había encariñado con el pequeño que crecía dentro de el y que tanto cansancio le producía en el cuerpo y apenas tenia un mes y medio de embarazo lo que divertía y horrorizaba a Joey al pensar como las cosas empeorarían a medida que el embarazo fuera avanzando.

-A veces me pregunto que aria Kaiba si supiera que llevo a su bebe en mi vientre?-Se pregunto Joey distraído acariciando su aun plano vientre.-Quisiera que abortara o te quisiera tener?-Se preguntaba Joey.-Yo lo seré todo para ti mi pequeño, nadie jamás nos va a separar y aunque solo me tengas a mi, te prometo darte todo el amor del mundo.-Le prometió Joey a su primogénito que crecía querido y seguro en su vientre.

Unos ruidos acercándose por el camino del jardín lo alteraron, se sentó tranquilamente suponiendo que seria Duke.

Casi se fue para atrás y se le detuvo el corazón al ve quien era en realidad.

-Kaiba.

Jadeo Joey impresionado, mirando fijamente al hombre parado frente a el. Seto arqueo una ceja de forma burlona.

-Anakin ¿o debería de llamarte Joey?

-¿Que..que ases aquí?

Pregunto Joey impresionado.

-¿De verdad creíste que no descubriría quien eras en realidad Joey Wheeler?-Le pregunto Seto sarcásticamente-Desde el momento en que saliste de mi despacho me propuse descubrir quien eras, fue fácil tu belleza te delato-Joey se sonrojo-Te puse bajo vigilancia y ordene detener las acciones legales contra tu tutor. No quería que fueras a parar a un orfanato, no al menos asta saber si estabas embarazado.-La quijada de Joey casi callo asta el piso, el no lo podía saber o ¿si?-Sierra la boca pequeño, vine aquí por que el hecho de que tu lleves a mi primogénito en tu interior me obliga a venir.

Ante esas palabras Joey se levanto de un salto.

-Me importa muy poco lo que digas Kaiba, no pienso deshacerme de mi bebe, si eso es lo que planeas pedirme y tampoco planeo pedirte nada. Ahora hazme el favor de irte de MI CASA.

Le indico Joey. Seto sonrió malicioso.

-Disculpa que ignore tu pedido, pero aun no me voy de "Tu casa".

-Si no te largas ahora mismo, llamare a Duke y are que la policía te saque de aquí.

Le juro Anakin molesto.

-No creo que tu primo pueda venir a ayudarte en este momento esta muy ocupado con mis guardaespaldas. En cuanto a llamar a la policía, vamos anda hazlo, tu eres quien pierde mas. Deblin va a prisión por fraude, tu a un orfanato y como es obvio en cuanto el bebe nazca me lo entregaran a mi, Wheeler.

Joey se dejo caer en el banco nuevamente al sentir que sus pies no lo sostenían.

-¿Que...que quieres?

Pregunto Joey tembloroso. Seto se acerco a el y tomándolo del codo lo hizo levantarse.

-A mi hijo.

Le dijo firme y resueltamente el mayor. Joey trato de sacarse del agarre de Seto asustado por las palabras de este.

-No, no me quitaras a mi bebe.-Le grito Joey.-Suéltame me estas asiendo daño.

-No tu té estas asiendo daño, así que tranquilízate de una vez.

Le ordeno Seto sacudiéndole el brazo y asiendo que mas por la sorpresa que por otra cosa Anakin lo obedeciera.

-Bien ahora que ya se te bajo un poco la histeria escúchame. No planeo quitarte a el bebe. Soy huérfano y a pesar de todo el cariño que me brindo mi tío Maximillian, se que lo mas importante para la salud emocional y mental de un bebe es tener a sus dos padres.

-¿Que, quieres decir?

-Joey creo que me entiendes muy bien, la libertad de Debblin a cambio de que te vengas a vivir a la mansión Kaiba.

-¿Estas demente Kaiba?

-Puede que lo este Wheleer. Te estoy ofreciendo la libertad de tu tutor y para ti todo lo que mi dinero te pueda ofrecer, cuando lo que debería hacer es meter preso a Deblin, dejar que a ti te lleven a un orfanato y quedare con mi hijo cuando nazca.

-Creo que no me siento bien.

-Ah no, no se te ocurra desmayar...

Muy tarde Joey ya se había desmayado.

------

Joey se removió inquieto en la cama.

-¿Joey, pequeño como te sientes?

-¿Duke?

Pregunto Joey confundido al reconocer la voz levantándose ligeramente y mirando a su joven y guapo primo de 23 años, cabellos negros y ojos verdes.

-Si pequeño soy yo, todo esta bien.

-¿Que paso?

Pregunto Joey confundido, fue entonces que lo vio a el salir de las sombras de su habitación, Seto Kaiba.

-No fue una pesadilla.

Murmuro Joey, enterado la cabeza en el pecho de Duke. Duke le acaricio la espalda con ternura y miro con desaprobación a Seto Kaiba.

-¿Podrías ser mas considerado? Esta embarazado ya deja de presionarlo.

-Necesito hablar con Joey, retírate Debblin.

-Ni lo sueñes Kaiba, ya lo as presionado mucho, déjalo en paz, además esta no es tu casa.

Le dijo Duke con un brillo fiero en los ojos.

Kaiba hizo un gesto con su mano y tres guardaespaldas salieron de atrás de el y sostuvieron a Duke separándolo a la fuerza de Joey.

-¡Duke!-Chillo Joey, extendiendo una mano asía el, se viro asía Seto y lo miro con ojos asesinos-Dile a tus matones que lo suelten. No puedes entrar a mi casa y hacer lo que se te venga en gana.

Seto se acerco con paso peligroso a Joey y lo tomo de un brazo asiéndolo levantarse ligeramente de la cama.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-Maldito bastardo.

Le grito Joey furioso.

-Seto compórtate deja al niño respirar.

Dijo un alto y guapo hombre, de cabellos plateados y ojos azul cielo entrando a la habitación.

-Duke.

Dijo asiendo una leve inclinación de cabeza ante el oji-verde tutor de Joey.

-¡Pegasus!

Dijo Duke con los dientes apretados y una mirada de furioso dolor en los ojos que extraño a Joey quien la pudo ver y reconocer sin problema.

-Por favor acompáñame a fuera Duke, debemos dejar que nuestros protegidos hablen. Suéltenlo.

Le ordeno a los guardaespaldas.

Seto asintió y los guardaespaldas soltaron a Duke. Joey miro a Duke y asintió, solo entonces su primo salió de la habitación.

Seto volvió su atención a Joey cuando los otros hubieron salido de la habitación.

-¿Bueno que dices a mi propuesta Joey?

Joey bajo la cabeza sabiéndose derrotado y apretando los puños contesto.

-Tu ganas iré contigo a tu hogar. Pero solo si Duke también viene, no me pienso separar de el.

Seto asintió.

-Bien entonces que así sea.

**Continuara... **


	4. Capitulo 3: En la mansión Kaiba

**Capitulo 3: En la mansión Kaiba.**

1 mes después

En todo el mes que Joey llevaba viviendo en la enorme mansión Kaiba, había visto muy pocas veces a su dueños.

Seto estaba ocupado por asuntos de trabajo así que Joey lo había visto relativamente poco.

Con Duke había llegado a un acuerdo silencioso, así que ninguno de los dos hablaba con el otro acerca de Seto Kaiba.

En cuanto a Maximilliam Pegasus, Joey lo veía todos los días en la mansión y le caía muy bien. Max era muy simpático y bueno con el, en cierto sentido era como su primo Duke.

Pero Duke no se llevaba bien con Maximillian, siempre lo miraba con rabia, evitaba hablarle y lo esquivaba.

Ese día Duke vestía de negro y su rostro se notaba triste. Joey sabia muy bien por l que era, así que permaneció junto a su primo todo el día, también vestido de negro y dándole su apoyo, con su compañía.

Ese día se cumplían 8 años, desde que los padres de Duke (los tíos de Joey) hubieran drogado a Duke dejándolo inconsciente cuando este tenia 4 meses de embarazo, de un desconocido pues Joey no sabia el nombre, pero cuando Duke despertó de los efectos de la droga ya no estaba embarazado, sus padres habían pagado a un medico para que este le practicara un aborto al estrambótico pelinegro de ojos verdes, mientras estaba inconsciente.

Era esa por la razón de que Joey y Duke prácticamente se hubiesen criado juntos pues desde que tenia 8 años, Duke había vivido en su casa, pues para que la depresión no lo matara su padre se lo había traído con ellos a la mansión, alejando a Duke de sus padres, a los que el pelinegro ni aun después de muertos sus progenitores fue capas de perdonar.

Cuando la noche llego y cansado Joey se retiro a descansar a su habitación, Duke, se dirigió a su habitación también, pero al pasar por la sala, fue detenido por un peliplata de ojos azules al que conocía muy bien.

-¿Qué quieres Pegasus?

Le pregunto con rabia el oji-verde, mirando a Maximillian directamente a los ojos.

-Necesito hablar contigo Duke.

-Habla rápido entonces que no tengo tu tiempo.

-Sabes no es sano para tu primo que tu seas tan borde conmigo, por si no te as dado cuenta soy vuestro aliado y quiero que todo salga bien entre Joey y Seto.

Duke lo miro con ironía.

-Perdona que no crea en tus actitudes de aliado, Pegasus.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto Duke? ¿Por qué me fui y te deje? ¿Es que no entiendes que eras un niño? Tus padres me alejaron de ti y yo no pude hacer nada, por que eras menor de edad y yo tenia que cuidar a Seto, no me podía arriesgar a ir a la cárcel. Yo era mayor de edad tu no.

-Confié en ti-Le dijo Duke con veneno-confié en ti, cuando te entregue mi virginidad y me entregue a ti, tu me dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo y que me apoyarías, pero me abandonaste, te fuiste.

-Yo nunca quise irme Duke, pero tus padres dijeron que te meterían a un internado, incluso que te matarían si no me alejaba. Eras menor de edad, ellos tenían el poder sobre ti, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Pensé en esperarte asta que fueras mayor de edad, pero siempre que te e visto desde que cumpliste tu mayoría de edad ase tres años a tus 20 años, me as mirado con odio y rabia.

-¿De que otra forma quieres que te mire? Me abandonaste cuando yo confiaba en ti ciegamente.

-Entiéndeme...

-No entiéndeme tu a mí-Le corto Duke con rabia empujándolo contra la pared-Estaba embarazado cuando nos separamos. Y estaba solo. Para mis padres era una vergüenza, así que me drogaron en mi comida y le pagaron a un tipo para que me practicara un aborto. Tu me dejaste solo, nadie me defendió y lo perdí todo. A mi hijo a ti a mi capacidad de tener hijos. Por que ese tipo hizo las cosas mal y me provoco esterilidad, ni siquiera el consuelo de un hijo en el futuro había para mi. Y todo por que confié en ti, por que me entregue a ti a mis quinceaños, confiando en que siempre estarías conmigo.

Le grito Duke, sin dejar de llorar dejando salir todo su dolor, mientras Maximillian impresionado pro la conversación no atinaba a reaccionar.

-Al menos Seto es mas hombre que tu. El se impuso ante mi, el mando al diablo el hecho de que Joey fuera menor de edad y se hizo cargo de su hijo a pesar de no haberle echo ninguna promesa a mi primito, no como tu, que a pesar de tus promesas me dejaste solo, con mi pena y con mi dolor, además de con mi desgracia.

Duke no aguanto mas, el dolor que lo invadía y dándose la vuelta intento salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero al fin Maximillian había reaccionado y tomándolo del codo, lo detuvo volteándolo asía el.

-Perdón.

Le susurro al oído abrasándolo con fuerza. Duke levanto su verde mirada mirándolo a los ojos, mientras aun las lagrimas salían de los suyos.

-Mis brazos se quedaron vacíos de prontos Max. ¿Me puedes devolver a mi bebe?

-No, pero si pudiera hacerlo dando mi vida la daría.

-Pero no puedes hacerlo-Dijo Duke separándose de el-No puedes devolverle la vida a nuestro hijo, no puedes llenar mis brazos que se quedaron vacíos, así como yo no te puedo perdonar.-Le dijo Duke mirándolo con dolor, antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo de ahí, dejando parado atrás suyo a un ahogado peliplata, que sentía que el dolor le aria estallar el corazón.  
**  
Continuara...**

Los que creían que había algo entre Pegasus y Duke acertaron.


	5. Capitulo 4: Pelea

**Capitulo 4: Pelea**

Joey acaba de cumplir ese día su tercer mes de embarazo y se veía mas hermoso que nunca.

-Duke primo, en esta casa estoy aburrido, sácame, vayamos a algún lugar.

Pidió Joey entusiasmado. La verdad que con Seto casi ni hablaba y extrañamente Maximillian tan bien estaba trabajando mucho por lo que casi ni lo veía. Joey sospechaba que Duke tenia mucho que ver con eso, pero no preguntaba, para no ser metiche.

Duke lo miro y le sonrió.

-Vale, arréglate y salgamos a disfrutar la noche.

Asedio el mas grande.

-----

Después de mucho discutir, Duke termino perdiendo estrepitosamente contra su embarazado y chantajista primo que lo convenció de llevarlo a una discoteca.

Hermoso como era Joey atraía la atención de todo y aprovechándose de eso y de su pasión por el baile no le faltaba pareja de baile. Mientras Duke permanecía no muy contento sentado en una mesa. El también atraía miradas a el también lo invitaban a bailar pero el no quería. 

Esa música y ese alboroto no le gustaban. Además esa música llamada Regeton no era para el, el era mas de balada y bolero. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Tenia 23 años, pero se comportaba como un viejo. Se reprendió a si mismo.

Pidió otro Whisky y se recostó en su asiento con una sonrisa, contento de que su primito se lo estuviera pasando bien.

Un sexto sentido tal vez le advirtió que mirara asía atrás suyo y al hacerlo hubiese caído de no estar ya sentado.

Atrás suyo estaban Seto Kaiba y Maximilliam Pegasus y ninguno de los dos se veía muy contento. Maximillian le puso una mano en el hombro obligándolo a levantarse, mientras Seto se dirigía con paso firme asía la pista y tomando a Joey de la cintura lo separo del tipo con el que bailaba, pero no sin antes pegarle un puñetazo en la nariz al tipo en cuestión.

-¿Que demo...?

Pero Duke no pudo terminar de hablar por que Maximillian lo interrumpió.

-Cállate.

Le dijo duramente. La impresión llevo a Duke a obedecer. La misma impresión que dejo que Maximillian lo arrastrara a fuera de la discoteca y la misma impresión que impidió que Joey peleara mientras Seto lo sacaba de ahí, con una cara de asesino en serie que daba miedo.

----

-¿Qué forma es esa de tratar a una persona?

Le reclamo Joey al castaño y al peli-plata, una vez estuvieron en la mansión.

-Par de animales, armaron un espectáculo.

Les echo en cara Duke.

-¿Es que acaso están locos?-Les pregunto Maximillian furioso-¿Como se les ocurre salir sin avisar y solo sin los guardaespaldas? Si Tristan no los hubiese seguido, sepa dios lo que os hubiese pasado.

-Con la actitud que tu y tu sobrino van por la vida es comprensible que necesiten guardaespaldas. Pero Joey y yo no nos metemos con nadie pro lo que no necesitamos guardaespaldas, además de que nos sabemos defender solos.

Le hizo frente Duke con una mirada fría.

-No no se meten en problemas-Dijo Seto cínicamente-Uno se infiltra ilegalmente en la fiesta de mi empresa, mantiene relaciones conmigo y sabiendo que es fértil no toma ninguna precaución para evitar un embarazo y el otro roba nada mas y nada menos a mi empresa-Dijo Seto como si analizara las cosas- Con esos antecedentes queda claro que no se meten en problemas.

Duke agarro a Joey quien se lanzo sobre Seto con la cara idea de dejarlo molido a golpes.

-Y tu eres tan idiota como para mantener relaciones con un niño que es menor de edad. Y Pegasus que no noto que le robe asta que lo hice por segunda vez, así que el es imbecil o yo muy inteligente.

-Deberías ir preso por eso.

Dijo Seto duramente.

-Y tu por haber mantenido relaciones con un menor-Le dijo Duke de la misma forma-Además mas de lo que le robe yo a tu tío me debe el a mi.

-¿De que hablas?

Le pregunto Seto mirando al oji verde como su estuviera loco.

-¿Conocías a Maximillian de antes?

Le pregunto Joey extrañado.

-Si, el me debe mucho mas de lo que yo le robe, el me debe la vida de mi hijo-Le soltó Duke como una bofetada al peli-plata a la cara.

-¿El es el padre de tu hijo?

-Si.

Joey se acerco al peli-plata con asombrosa calma y con igual calma pero de forma inesperada le dio una fuerte bofetada.

-Eso fue por no haber defendido a mi primo y a tu hijo de mis tíos.

Dijo antes de volver con Duke y abrasarlo cálidamente.

-Nunca nos vuelvan a montar un numero así. Somos sus invitados-Les recordó Duke de forma cínica-No sus prisioneros.

-No son solo invitados aquí, si no que tu Joey Wheleer llevas en tu vientre a mí hijo y no te permitiré que lo pongas en peligro.

Le advirtió Seto.

-Por bailar no le pasara nada al bebe.

Le grito Joey de vuelta a Seto.

-Y esa es otra no permitiré que vayas por hay y te acuestes con otro de la misma forma que lo hiciste conmigo.

Joey abrió sus dorados ojos de forma indinada y conteniéndose de abofetear al padre de su hijo le dijo:

-Vete al demonio.

Se dio la vuelta y salió como un huracán del despacho. Antes de que Duke o Maximillian pudieran reaccionar Seto salió detrás del rubio.

Cuando Duke los fue a seguir la mano de Maximillian serrándose con fuerza sobre su codo lo detuvo.

-Tu no vas a ningún lado. Tu y yo tenemos una platica pendiente.

Le dijo el peli-plata duramente agarrando a Duke con una mano y serrando su despacho con seguro con la otra.

Continuara...


	6. Capítulo 5: Besos

**Capítulo 5: Besos**

Seto alcanzó a Joey en uno de los tantos pasillos de la mansión y, agarrándolo del codo, lo hizo voltearse hacia él, pero un más que furioso Joey, con la misma vuelta que le dio el castaño, alzó la mano que este no le agarraba y se la plantó de una dura bofetada en la cara, dejándole los dedos marcados.

-Hasta el día que me acosté contigo era virgen, no tienes ningún derecho a tratarme como si fuera una vulgar ramera.

Le escupió Joey a la cara con rabia.

-Pues no te comportes como una.

-Soy un adolescente, no un monje, por bailar no le haré daño a nadie.

-Sí, si bailas de forma tan indecente.

Joey volvió a levantar su mano, pero Seto Kaiba nunca tropezaba dos veces con la misma piedra y le agarró de la muñeca en pleno vuelo antes de que hiciera contacto con su mejilla.

-Que dios ampare a mi hijo por tener semejante basura como tú, por padre.

Le soltó el rubio con rabia. Eso ofendió a Seto, no lo pensó, ni siquiera lo analizó, en esos momentos Joey no fue para él un doncel, fue un hombre que lo había ofendido, levantó la mano y lo abofeteó.

El impacto mandó a Joey contra el suelo. Desde su posición, Joey levantó sus ojos dorados y lo miró con los ojos cristalizados de sorpresa y rabia.

Al darse cuenta de su acción, Seto se horrorizó de sí mismo, y se arrodilló junto a Joey para asistirlo.

Pero furioso Joey, se lanzó contra él con un grito, pegándole con sus puños en el pecho, Seto lo dejó sintiendo que se lo merecía, hasta que el rubio mismo se dejó caer sobre su pecho hecho un mar de lágrimas.

-Lo siento, por favor discúlpame, no quise pegarte.

-¿Por qué me torturas?

Le preguntó Joey alzando sus lagrimosos ojos, y mirándolo a la cara.

Ambos estaban de rodillas en el suelo, Joey entre los brazos de Seto que lo rodeaban, ambos mirándose a los ojos. No lo pensaron, no lo analizaron, simplemente siguieron sus instintos, ninguno supo cuál dio el primer paso, sólo supieron que al momento siguiente se estaban besando, con las mismas ansias y la misma pasión de dos amantes que no se veían en mucho tiempo.

--

-Tú y yo no tenemos ninguna plática pendiente, ya nos hemos dicho todo lo que teníamos que decirnos.

Dijo Duke a Maximillian cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo a la cara.

-Me vas a oír, Duke Debblin, por una vez en tu vida lo vas a hacer. Sí, me duele muchísimo lo de nuestro hijo, si hubiese sabido yo... diablos Duke, te hubiese secuestrado y sacado de tu casa, pero yo no sabía nada. Yo no maté a nuestro hijo, no me acuses de eso, porque sabes que yo no fui.

-No, a lo mejor no lo mataste directamente, pero sí indirectamente al dejarme solo, al no apoyarme. Al faltar a tu promesa.

Susurró Duke bajando su cabeza y su mirada con dolor al recordar a su hijo no nacido.

-Tienes razón, me arrepentiré toda mi vida por haber faltado a esa promesa Duke, pero seguiré viviendo, no haré como tú.

-Yo sigo viviendo.

-No, no lo haces. No has vuelto a tener una pareja, ni a tratar de rehacer tu vida, sigues aferrándote al recuerdo de nuestro hijo y por mucho que duela está muerto.

Duke miró a Maximillian con rabia.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así de nuestro bebé?

Le gritó pegándole. Maximillian lo tomó de las manos mientras Duke forcejeaba por liberarse. Al final se derrumbó dejándose caer sobre el pecho de Maximillian, quien lo abrazó en silencio dejándolo llorar.

Duke agarró con sus suaves puños la camisa del peli-plata, mientras en su desesperado llanto le rogaba.

-Devuélveme a mi hijo, devuélveme a mi bebé.

Ese ruego le partía el alma a Maximillian, quien sabía que por mucho que quisiera no podía hacerlo.

-Tienes que superarlo Duke, tienes que hacerlo.

-No, no quiero, no quiero hacerlo, sólo quiero tener de vuelta a mi bebé.

Negó el oji-verde sollozando. Maximillian tomó la barbilla de Duke entre sus manos y lo miró a los ojos.

-Déjame ayudarte. Déjame ayudarte a superarlo Duke.

Le pidió y selló los labios del peli-negro con un tierno y apasionado beso, al que Duke no dudó en responder recordando viejos tiempos.

**Continuará...**


	7. Capítulo 6: Date una oportunidad

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Aclarasion: Cuando Joey le dice a Duke que tenga mas hijos, se refiere a que los engendre con una mujer o con otra persona fertil, recuerden que asta el momento de este fic Duke es esteril (o eso se cree el ^^)

**Capítulo 6: Date una oportunidad**

Un mes después

Joey miró a Duke. Lo veía distraído y pensativo.

- ¿Duke, qué te pasa?

Le preguntó preocupado a su primo. Desde que un mes atrás Duke y Max quedaron en el despacho, mientras Seto y Joey peleaban por los pasillos, Duke andaba ido y distraído.

Duke se sentó al lado de Joey en la cama de este.

- Joey sé sincero conmigo. ¿De verdad tú crees que desde la muerte de mi bebé... he dejado de vivir?

Joey miró a Duke a los ojos verdes y suspiró.

- La verdad, sí lo has hecho Duke. O sea, no en todos los aspectos de tu vida, pero sí en el aspecto del amor de pareja.

- ¿Es un pecado que extrañe a mi hijo?

Preguntó Duke con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que no quería derramar. Joey lo abrazó y Duke dejó que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

- No, Duke, no es un pecado. Pero por mucho que te duela debes superarlo, debes tratar

de volver a vivir y dejar el alma de tu bebé descansar en paz.

- Pero lo extraño.

- Lo sé, Duke, y sé que jamás dejarás de extrañarlo, pero debes darte una nueva oportunidad en el amor. Buscar una pareja y tratar de tener más hijos. Por que lo hagas no traicionarás la memoria de tu bebé.

- No sé qué hacer, Joey. No sé cómo amar, no sé cómo vivir, he vivido tantos años con este dolor y esta pena, que ahora no sabría vivir sin ellos.

Joey besó suavemente los labios de Duke. Un beso exento de malicia o de pasión, simplemente fue cariño. Así se besaban cuando eran niños y Duke sonrió tristemente.

- Sí sabrás hacerlo Duke, sólo es cuestión de que lo intentes.

- ¿Con quién?

- Con Max, con quien sea. Pero elige bien.

Le dijo Joey.

Duke se limpió la cara y besó los rubios cabellos de Joey.

- Yo estoy tan metido en lo mío, que he olvidado preguntarte por Seto. ¿Todo va bien entre ustedes?

Joey sonrió radiantemente.

- No lo sé, pero hoy me invitó a cenar en la noche.

Duke rió ante la carita de emoción de Joey.

- Eso es muy bueno, Joey.

- Irán unos amigos de Seto, un socio de él y su pareja, que tiene mi edad.

- Eso es muy bueno Joey, a lo mejor así hagan amistad. ¿Quiénes son la otra pareja?

- Creo que se llaman Yami y Yugi. ¿Me ayudas a escoger la ropa que me pondré esta noche? Quiero verme deslumbrante, pero con estos cuatro meses de embarazo, la ropa empieza a dejar de servirme.

Se quejó Joey con un puchero. Duke cerró sus ojos, cuatro meses de embarazo, ese fue el tiempo que él tuvo a su bebé en su vientre, casi cinco meses. Suspiró y tomó la decisión, si quería empezar a vivir nuevamente, tenía que empezar desprendiéndose de su pasado, así que se levantó.

- Ven conmigo Joey, tengo la ropa perfecta para ti.

- ¿El qué?

- Verás, cuando tenía cuatro meses de embarazo, me compré un set de ropa precioso, sólo lo usé una vez en mi vida, pues después del aborto, volví a ser tan delgado como siempre y no me volvió a servir la ropa, aunque la guardé. A ti te ha de servir y apuesto que con tu cabello y tus ojos te quedará genial.

Joey quedó unos segundos asombrados pues sabía cuán celoso era Duke con los recuerdos de su tiempo embarazado y que nunca dejaba que nadie tocara estos, así que entendiendo lo significativo e importante que era eso para Duke, lo abrazó feliz y lo siguió sintiéndose muy emocionado.

**Continuará...**


	8. Capítulo 7: Veladas románticas

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review ^^

**Capítulo 7: Veladas románticas**

Duke miró a Joey con una sonrisa, se veía espectacular.

Sí, definitivamente esa ropa estaba mejor en el rubio que guardada como una tortura en su guardarropas.

- Te ves hermoso - Suspiró - Pena que yo nunca podré usar nuevamente este tipo de ropa - Joey lo abrazó, pero Duke no se permitió llorar sonriendo - No voy a llorar, prometí superarlo, recuerdas. Sólo fue un comentario, no te aflijas por mí - Le pidió al rubio.

Joey asintió y se miró en el espejo, la verdad es que sí se veía muy bien. Llevaba unos pantalones de lino negro, con una camisa blanca tipo blusa con una pequeña abertura en forma de V en el medio, un chaleco de lana para el frío. El cuello de la camisa quedaba fuera de la chaqueta con un estilo elegante pero desafiante y juvenil. Su cabello Duke lo había peinado en una coleta con un flequito sobre el rostro, y le había puesto al cuello una cadena de oro, con la imagen de un dragón negro de ojos rojos. Con esa ropa, su vientre apenas se marcaba, y lucía como un verdadero ángel caído del cielo.

Y Seto parecía opinar igual, porque al verlo quedó sin habla. Cuando los dos jóvenes se fueron, Duke se dispuso a subir a su habitación, pero se encontró con Maximillian. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, desde el beso en el despacho no habían vuelto a hablar.

- Duke.

Lo saludó el peli-plata.

- Max.

Saludó y se dispuso a subir las escalera. Sin ser consciente de que lo había llamado Max, como solía hacer cuando eran pareja. Eso fue lo que hizo decidirse a Pegasus, quien lo detuvo al hablarle. Con su mano en la baranda y su pie en el primer escalón, Duke se volteó hacia él.

- ¿Sí, qué sucede?

Preguntó el oji-verde.

- ¿Cenarías conmigo?

Le preguntó Max. Duke a punto estuvo de negarse, pero recordó las palabras de Joey y suspiró.

- Claro. ¿A qué hora bajo?

- ¿Te parece bien en una hora?

Preguntó Max sin poder reprimir una sonrisa. Duke asintió.

- En el balcón de mi cuarto - Duke a punto estuvo de protestar - Tiene la mejor vista hacia las estrellas.

- De acuerdo.

Duke se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras. Una vez en su cuarto se dejó caer en su cama con un escalofrío de nervios en el cuerpo.

- Sospecho que esta noche será especial.

Pensó mientras se levantaba para bañarse.

Cuando la limusina llegó al restaurante, Seto bajó primero vestido con su elegante etiqueta negra y tendió la mano a Joey para ayudarlo a bajar.

Mientras entraban al lugar, Joey sonreía contento de salir, y también de conocer en lo que realmente le gustaba trabajar a Seto, porque definitivamente en las empresas Kaiba que manejaba principalmente Pegasus no era.

Un maître los llevó hasta la mesa donde los esperaba una pareja.

Uno, el que parecía ser el mayor, vestía de etiqueta negra como Seto, tenía los cabellos tricolor (negro, rojo y amarillo) en puntas desafiando la gravedad y sus ojos eran rojos. Mientras el que parecía ser el más pequeño era una belleza, también de cabellos tricolor (rojo, amarillo y negro), pero sus cabellos eran lacios y largos como hasta media espalda. Sus ojos eran de un dulce color violeta y vestía pantalones de pinza color lila, camisa blanca sin mangas de cuello picudo con un pequeño arete de oro en su oreja derecha. Se notaba que estaba embarazado, pero nadie diría que tenía más de tres meses y a Joey le asombró que tuviera cinco según le había dicho Seto.

La pareja los saludó amablemente, y Joey y Yugi se sonrieron dándose un abrazo cayéndose bien de inmediato y arrancado una sonrisa de sus parejas.

***

Duke bajó sintiéndose estúpidamente nervioso.

- Por dios, sólo voy a comer con Max, ni que fuera a tener sexo.

Se reprendió mentalmente y se sonrojo por lo último que pensó. Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta para irse, pero la voz de Maximillian lo detuvo.

- Te ves... genial. 

Dijo el mayor pasando saliva, porque Duke se veía tremendamente sensual, vestido con un pantalón de cuero negro ajustado, con unas correas de color rojo también de cuero por los muslos, con una camisa roja ajustada, abierta en la parte superior del pecho con los botones de las muñecas abiertos y el cabello suelto y desordenado, con un pendiente en forma de dado en su oreja y una cadena de oro rojo.

- Gracias. - Susurró Duke cohibido. - Tú también te ves muy bien.

Max vestía unos pantalones de vestir elegantes de color negro con una camisa blanca abierta en los botones superiores.

El peli-plata le ofreció el brazo y Duke lo aceptó sin pensarlo.

*** 

Seto y Yami se habían retirado un momento por asuntos de negocios, y en la mesa habían quedado un sonriente Yugi y un feliz Joey. 

Se acababa de enterar que Yami Athemu era el mayor experto en creación y juego de un juego que llamaban "Duelo de monstruos". Y que eso era en lo que trabajaba Kaiba, creando una nueva división en sus empresas.

Yugi era un muchacho sumamente simpático y, sobre todo, enamorado. Se notaba cada vez que Yami y él se miraban a los ojos. 

Joey deseó tener eso que Yugi tenía con Yami, y su traicionera mente conjuró la imagen de Seto Kaiba en ella. Con un sonrojo negó con la cabeza. 

- ¿Qué te sucede Joey?

Preguntó amablemente Yugi, bebiendo de su jugo natural, pues ni Yami ni Seto los habían dejado beber ni media gota de alcohol.

- Pensaba en lo feliz que tú te veías con Yami.

Confesó el rubio con una sonrisa amable.

- Yami es lo que más quiero en el mundo. Claro, él y nuestro bebé.

Dijo el pequeño con firmeza.

- Ojalá yo pudiera tener una relación como la tuya. 

Suspiró Joey sin detenerse a pensarlo. Yugi estiró su mano sobre la mesa y aferró la de Joey, dándole un apretoncito caluroso. 

- ¿Por qué lo dices? 

Joey lo miró a los ojos dándose cuenta de que habló más de la cuenta, pero ya no le podía mentir. Mentirle a esos ojos violeta tan tiernos era una blasfemia. 

- Seto es el padre de mi hijo. Nada más. Yo no le intereso, sólo fui un error de una noche. Un error virgen del que por responsabilidad se está haciendo cargo. 

Dijo el rubio abatido. Joey le sonrió comprensivo. 

- Entonces conquístalo Joey. 

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ni que él me importara. 

Dijo Joey, que si aún tenía algo intacto, era su orgullo. Yugi rió suavemente. 

- Dilo como veinte veces más y tal vez te convenzas a ti mismo de esa mentira, mi querido Joey. - Le dijo Yugi. - ¿Te parece que tengo una relación perfecta? - Preguntó el más pequeño tricolor, Joey asintió - Oye esto, tal vez te pueda servir de algo. En un principio no fue así, de hecho se parece mucho a tu relación. Mi familia y la de Yami siempre fueron enemigas. Yo me enamoré de Yami y me entregué a él, yo algo pasadito de copas, él por sólo deseo. Salí en estado y mis padres me dijeron que, o abortaba, o me iba de mi casa, así que tomé mi mochila sin un sólo centavo en el bolsillo y me largué de mi casa. Unas horas después, un auto me atropelló y me mandó al hospital, casi perdí al bebé, pero gracias al cielo no pasó y resultó que el ginecólogo que estaba de guardia no era otro que Bakura Athemu, el primo de Yami. Así Yami lo supo, no me dio elección, me llevó con él y se hizo cargo de mí. Al principio me deprimí porque él no mostraba más interés por mí que la mera obligación, así que ideé un plan. Seducirlo. Lo seduje y lo conquisté, hasta que me confesó su amor y nos casamos de la nada. Una noche simplemente me dijo: ven, casémonos. Viajamos a las Vegas y volvimos con un certificado de matrimonio. Y ahora soy inmensamente feliz. Yami quiere una boda como dios manda, pero yo ya le advertí que hasta que el bebé nazca no la habrá, que yo no pienso parecer un globo vestido de novio para mi boda. - Finalizó Yugi su relato con una sonrisa.

Joey lo miró alucinado. Pero si se veía tan inocente y... 

- ¿Tú sedujiste a Athemu? 

Yugi rió divertido por la cara del rubio; asintió. 

- Sí, estos hombres son unos genios, pero algo lentos en el terreno emocional, y a veces necesitan un buen empujón, eso fue lo que hice con mi Yami, un empujoncito. 

- Un empujonzote. - Dijo Joey instintivamente. 

Yugi volvió a reír. 

- De acuerdo, un empujonzote. Sabes, no fue fácil, yo soy tímido por naturaleza y crianza, y me costó trabajo, pero no me arrepiento. Lo que te quiero decir con esto Joey, es que si quieres a ese castaño oji-azul que es Kaiba, como dicen en mi tierra "Toma al toro por los cuernos"; si él es muy lento, tú ayúdalo a ser más rápido. - Le dijo Yugi con un guiño cómplice. 

Joey no pudo replicar nada, ni bueno ni malo, porque en ese momento llegaron Seto y Yami. Ambos parecían satisfechos con el acuerdo al que habían llegado. Yami al sentarse al lado de Yugi lo tomó de la barbilla y le dio un suave beso en los labios contentos, mientras Seto tomaba la mano de Joey en la suya y la besaba mirándolo con una sonrisa en sus ojos azules. 

*** 

Duke no pudo evitar reír atragantándose con el vino, por el comentario de Maximillian. Pegasus se levantó presuroso y le golpeó suavemente la espalda. Duke tosió un par de veces recuperando el aliento entre risas y alzó su mirada hacia Max, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la risa. 

Max no resistió el impulso, justo cuando Duke abría la boca para agradecer, la boca del mayor se apoderó de la suya. 

Los ojos de Duke se abrieron un segundo por la sorpresa, pero luego se cerraron, mientras sus manos rodeaban el cuello del peliplata y, pasándole las manos por la cintura, Max lo hacía levantarse, mientras lo apretaba contra él en un apasionado beso. 

Hacía tanto que Duke no se sentía así, hacía tanto que nadie lo besaba de ese modo, desde que terminó con Maximillian en el pasado, y se sentía tan bien, que no puso resistencia cuando Maximillian lo levantó en brazos y lo llevó a la enorme cama de su habitación sin dejar de besarlo.

*** 

Tanto Yami como Seto, con sus respectivas parejas, decidieron quedarse en el hotel sobre el restaurante, pues ya era tarde para volver a sus respectivas casas y también porque les dio la gana.

Ambos tomaron una suite, que quedaban curiosamente una frente a la otra. 

Joey y Seto entraron a la suya, mientras Yami y Yugi entraban a la propia despidiéndose con una sonrisa. 

**Continuará... **

Que mala soy, se los corté en lo mejor muajajaja ^^


	9. Capítulo 8: Relaciones

**Capítulo 8: Relaciones**

_~~Un mes y medio después~~_

- Duke, ¿estás bien?

Le preguntó un preocupado Joey acariciándole la espalda, mientras Duke tenía abrazado el retrete como si se le fuera la vida en ello, vomitando hasta el desayuno, pero no el desayuno de unos minutos atrás, sino el desayuno como de hace tres días, devolvió hasta que sólo vomitaba bilis.

Duke se dejó caer contra la pared acariciándose el dolorido estómago con los ojos aguados, mientras respiraba profundamente.

Joey llenó un vaso de agua del lavamanos y se lo dio a Duke, quien se enjuagó la boca agradecido.

- Creo que comí algo descompuesto.

Dijo Duke pálido.

- Y yo creo que deberías ir al médico, ya llevas una semana vomitando todas las mañanas Duke. - Dijo Joey preocupado.

Duke le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

- No te preocupes por mí, Joey, ya se me pasará el malestar, tal vez sólo sea un virus o algo así.

Joey lo miró escéptico.

- Si hasta parece que estuvieras en cinta.

Duke perdió el poquito color que tenía ante ese comentario y Joey se maldijo mentalmente.

- Duke, lo siento... yo... no quise decir...

Duke lo calló con un gesto de su mano levantándose del suelo.

- Está bien, Joey, no te preocupes.

***

Seto levantó la vista de sus papeles al oír la puerta de su despacho abrirse y sonrió al ver entrar a su rubio cachorro con una bandeja en las manos.

Joey se acercó a Seto con una sonrisa y dejó la bandeja en el escritorio para acercarse al castaño oji azul y sentarse en su regazo para besarlo.

Seto lo abrazó por la cintura correspondiendo al beso más que complacido.

- Traje la merienda para que la tomemos juntos.

Dijo el rubio. Seto sonrió, muchas veces olvidaba comer por su trabajo pero su cachorro siempre lo recordaba.

Sí, su cachorro, Seto jamás sabría qué le había dicho Yugi a Joey mientras se quedaron solos en aquella mesa pero definitivamente desde ese momento su relación con Joey cambió.

_***Flash Back***_

Joey agarró la mano de Seto cuando este le dijo que usara la cama, que él dormiría en el sofá. Seto se volteó a mirarlo tranquilamente, y entonces quedó asombrado cuando Joey se levantó sobre la punta de sus pies y lo besó.

Seto correspondió a ese beso con deseo y fervor. Cuando se les hizo necesario el aire separaron sus bocas, mas no sus cuerpos.

- Puedes dormir en la cama conmigo.

Le dijo Joey con un adorable sonrojo.

- Joey...

- Sólo dormir.

Dijo el rubio con una sonrisita tímida. Seto sonrió.

- De acuerdo.

Ambos se metieron en la cama y Joey se acurrucó contra él, Seto lo abrazó contra su cuerpo y, ya casi cuando el rubio se había dormido, le dijo:

- Joey, quieres ser mi pareja.

Y un adormilado rubio sonrió mientras respondía:

- Es lo que más quisiera.

Y quedó dormido mientras el gran CEO lo miraba con una sonrisa.

***Fin del Flash Back***

Aún no se habían vuelto a acostar, pero desde ese momento su relación se había hecho más estrecha, los besos más frecuentes y ardientes, y las caricias cada vez más atrevidas.

- Sabes, Joey.

Recordó de pronto Seto mientras terminaban la merienda. Joey levantó su mirada miel y la posó en Seto con una sonrisa.

- Si no me dices, no sé.

Seto sonrió.

- Un compañero y amigo se casa, Bakura Atemu, el primo de Yami, y estamos invitados a la boda, la invitación llegó esta mañana. ¿Quieres ir?

Joey sonrió como mil soles y se arrojó sobre el castaño.

- Sí, sí, claro que quiero ir.

- Genial, así aprovecharé para presentarte ante todos como el amor de mi vida.

Aseguró el CEO, y Joey se sonrojó mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y amor.

***

- Duke, ¿estás bien?

Preguntó Maximillian mientras el ojiverde abría los ojos. Desde hacía más de un mes que Duke, además de dormir con él, lo ayudaba en el trabajo para entretenerse, pero ese día se había desmayado dando un susto de muerte a Pegasus.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

Preguntó Duke confundido tratándose de sentar, pero Maximillian se lo impidió haciéndolo permanecer tendido en el sofá.

- Te desmayaste, Duke, no te levantes de ahí, el médico ya viene en camino a revisarte.

- ¡No!

Exclamó Duke intentándose levantar asustado.

- Duke ¿qué te sucede?

Preguntó Max alarmado por la reacción del otro.

- No dejes que ningún médico se acerque a mí, Max.

Le pidió desesperado abrazándose a él.

- ¿Por qué, Duke?

Le preguntó Max suavemente acariciándole la espalda para tranquilizarlo.

- Fue uno el que mató a nuestro hijo, no me gustan, Max, no lo dejes.

Max se apartó un poco de él para besarlo suavemente.

- Yo estaré contigo, Duke, un médico tiene que verte; tus desmayos, mareos y vómitos no son normales, puedes tener anemia o algo parecido. Te juro que no me separaré de ti, que no permitiré que nada malo te pase.

Le dijo Pegasus, ese era el momento de ver si verdaderamente Duke confiaba en él. Duke pareció dudar unos momentos pero al fin asintió abrazándose con fuerza a Maximillian.

- Pero no me dejes solo ni un instante.

Le rogó el ojiverde. El peli-plata sonrió y lo besó.

- Ni un solo instante.

Le juró.

**Continuará...**


	10. Capitulo 9: La boda

Y un fic mas que llega a su final ^^

**Capitulo 9: La boda**

_~Un mes después~_

-¡Joey! -Exclamo Yugi con una sonrisa al verlo entrar a la iglesia.

-¡Yugi!

Sonrió Joey separándose de Seto y yendo donde el pequeño tricolor, que vestía un elegante kimono azul y que andaba acomodando a los niños del sequito de la boda, todos vestidos con lindos kimonos, pues la boda era de temática japonesa.

Joey vestía un bonito kimono crema y blanco, que lo hacia parecer un ángel. El tricolor y el rubio se saludaron besándose en las mejillas.

-Ocupado ¿eh?- bromeo Joey.

-Gajes de ser el padrino de la boda - suspiro el tricolor de forma dramática en broma.

-Hola Yugi ¿Y Yami?-Preguntó Seto amablemente, mientras se acercaba a saludar y agarraba a Joey por la cintura.

Yugi sonrió al ver el inconsciente gesto posesivo del castaño ojiazul y la mueca risueña del rubio, feliz por la parejita.

-Esta ayudando a su primo Bakura que esta echo un ocho- sonrió el tricolor.

-Bueno nos vemos en la fiesta, Yugi. Vamos a sentarnos, Seto - dijo el rubio.

Yugi los despidió con un gesto de la mano, misma mano que se llevó a su vientre para frotarlo en círculos al sentir como su bebé se movía por la agitación de la fiesta.

***

-Maximillian, basta.- se quejo Duke, mientras entraba a la iglesia con el peliplata. Desde que un mes atrás recibieran la asombrosa noticia del embarazo del ojiverde el mundo de ambos había cambiado enormemente.

En primer lugar porque habían tenido que ver a montones de médicos para asegurarse de que el milagrito estaría bien. Al parecer el sistema de Duke había sanado y se había regenerado con los años, aún así el médico le había insistido mucho para que se cuidara pues el embarazo podía resultar peligroso.

Tanto el pelinegro como el peliplata estaban más que contentos por la noticia, pero Maximillian se había propuesto proteger a Duke hasta de la brisa, apenas lo dejaba trabajar, hacer esfuerzo, es más apenas lo dejaba caminar.

-Pero...

-Pero nada Max, estoy embarazado... no enfermo.

A Duke en un principio le pareció tierno ver como Max se desvivía por atenderlo, pero ya empezaba a resultar desesperante.

Y así llego el momento de la boda del doctor Bakura Athemu con su prometido Ryu, Yugi y Yami fueron los testigos o padrinos de la boda. La fiesta fue en un hermoso jardín al estilo japonés.

-Joey- lo llamo Seto mientras le pasaba un vaso de refresco. Joey lo miró con una sonrisa dulce esperando a que hablara.-Bueno, no se que te parecería... ca..hmn... Dios- se rió el castaño nervioso, sintiéndose hasta la lengua trabada, tomo aire hondo y sacó una cajita que abrió: esta contenía un hermoso anillo de compromiso.- Me preguntaba si ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

De la impresión el vaso de refresco de Joey fue a dar contra el suelo, mientras este soltaba un grito emocionado y saltaba sobre Seto.

-Sí, sí, por supuesto que sí.

Seto rió volviendo a sentir el alma en el cuerpo y besando a su cachorro, las personas que estaban alrededor de ellos y que los habían escuchados aplaudieron.

Yugi miró a Yami con una sonrisa señalando a la parejita recién comprometida.

-Vez te lo dije.

Yami se rió ante las palabras de su pequeño esposo besándolo.

-Sí y ojalá sean tan felices como nosotros.

Yugi asintió.

-Y ya veras que Pegasus y Debblin también se casarán.

-No apostaré a lo contrario porque perdería.-Dijo Yami seguro.

***

-Max, vamos a bailar. - sonrió Duke feliz, mientras tocaban la canción con la que él y Max se había conocido.

Max que fue quien pidió la canción a la banda sonrió levantándose y tendiéndole la mano a Duke y ambos fueron a la pista donde bailaron abrazaditos, lentos, acaramelados.

-Te quiero, Duke. - le susurró Max. Duke lo miró con sus ojos verdes brillantes de felicidad.

-Y yo a ti, Max- dijo parándose de puntillas para besarlo-.Y gracias por devolverme la esperanza de tener un hijo en mis brazos- dijo el ojiverde ilusionado.

-Y tendremos muchos más pequeños- le prometió Duke.

****

Ryu iba a lanzar su ramo, para irse con Bakura de luna de miel. Donceles solteros y solteras se aglomeraban en la pista, Duke iba saliendo del baño y cruzando la pista por atrás para volver a la mesa done estaban el Max, Joey, Seto, Yami y Yugi, cuando Ryu lanzó el ramo. Este hizo un perfecto arco en el aire y fue a caer directo a las manos de Duke. Duke miró impresionado el ramo sin esperándoselo y luego vio aterrado a las mujeres que se abalanzaban sobre él para quitarle el ramo.

-¡Nani! - exclamó cerrando los ojos, pero sólo sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándole la cintura y sacándolo del camino de la estampida.

-Mis queridas damas y donceles, lo siento pero el ramo es de mi prometido - dijo Maximillian con una galante sonrisa, mientras abrazaba a su ojiverde.

Duke se rió dejando de mirar el ramo y mirando a Max, luego miró a Joey a quien Seto abrazaba por la cintura desde la espalda, sonriendo; a Yami y Yugi que estaban acarameladitos. Volvió a mirar a los ojos a Max y acercándose lo besó antes de decirle.

-Sabes Max, empiezo a creer que los finales felices sí existen.

**Fin**


End file.
